the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kandre Woodswalker
Bariaur Male Scout 4/Psychic Warrior 2/Cleric 1 Exp: 21,001 +4 Str: 18 (+2 race) +4 Dex: 18 (+1 4th level bonus) +3 Con: 16 +2 Int: 14 +2 Wis:15 +1 Cha:12 (-2 race) Height: 6’6” Weight: 285 Age: 38 Hp: 56 Speed: 40’ Base +10’ Celerity Domain +10’ Scout Fast Movement AC: 23 Touch 14 Flat Footed 16 (rare due to uncanny dodge) +1 dodge bonus +1 if moving 10'+ Init: +4 Alignment: CG Patron Deity: Languages: Common, Celestial, Infernal, Abyssal Saves: Fort: +9 Will: +7 Ref: +8 Attacks: Bab: +5 Gapple: +9 Melee: +9 +1 Shocking Frystalline (Makes weapon Good) Long Sword +10 (+8 two-weapon) 1d8+5+1d6 electrical 19-20/x2 s (9,015gp) +1 Adamantine heavy shield spikes +10 (+8 two-weapon) 1d6+4 (+2 2weap) p 20/x2 MW Glaive +10 1d10+6 20/x3 s (308gp) MW Cold Iron Heavy Aspergillum (Race of F) +10 (+8 two-weapon) 1d8+4 20/x2 b (500gp) Daggerx3 +9 1d4+4 19-20/x2 (6gp) p/s Charging Ram Attack +10 2d6+6 20/x2 b Alchemical Silver Hand Axe +9 1d6-1+4 20/x3 s (26gp) Ranged: +8 MW Mighty Composite Long Bow +9 1d8+4 20/x3 range 110’ p (850gp) Dagger, Thrown +81d4+4 19-20/x2 range 10’ p/s Feats: -Two weapon Fighting (use one-handed and light weapon at the same time at -2 to hit) -Improved Shield Bash (maintain shield bonus to AC when shield bashing) -Shield Charge (free trip attack with shield bash on charge) -Dodge (+1 AC vs. one opponent) -Mobility (+4 Ac vs. certain movement related AoO) -Spring Attack (Move before and after attacks) Armor: +1 Mithril Breastplate barding (2,400gp) AC+5, -1 armor check, max dex bonus +5 +1 Heartening (ex psi hb) Mithril Heavy Shield with +1 Adamantine spikes (7,750gp) Skills: 82 (8x7+2x3+10x2Int.) Appraise cc (1+2Int) Autohypnosis (5+2Wis) Balance (+4Dex+2Syn) ac Bluff cc (5+1Cha) Climb (+4Str) ac Concentration (+3Con) Craft (+2Int) Diplomacy (1+1Cha+2Syn) Disable Device (1+2Int) Disguise cc (+1Cha+2Syn to act in character) Escape Artist (+4Dex) ac Forgery cc (+2Int) Gather Information cc (1+1Cha) Heal (2+2Wis+2Kit) Hide (3+4Dex) ac Intimidate cc (+1Cha+2Syn) Jump (5+4Str+2Syn) ac Knowledge (arcana) (5+2Int) Knowledge (Geography) (5+2Int) Knowledge (Nature) (1+2Int) Knowledge (Planes) (5+2Int) Knowledge (Psionics) (1+2Int+2syn) Knowledge (Religion) (5+2Int) Listen (3+2Wis+2race) Move Silently (5+4Dex) ac Perform (Wind Instruments) cc (1+1Cha) Ride (+4Dex.) Search (2+2Int.) Sense Motive (2+2Wis) Sleight of Hand cc (1+4Dex+2Syn) Speak Languages (n/a) Spellcraft (1+2Int+2syn) Spot (7+2Wis+2race) Survival (3+2Wis) (+2 to avoid getting lost and avoid hazards, in natural environments, the planes, tracking) Swim (+4Str) acx2 Tumble (5+4Dex+2syn) ac Use Rope (+4Dex) Scout Features: -Proficient with all simple weapons, plus handaxe, throwing axe, shortsword, and shortbow as well as light armor. -Skirmish: +1d6 damage to attacks in a round where 10’ or more of movement takes place, and +1 AC -Trapfinding: Use search to locate traps with a DC higher than 20 and use disable device to bypass or disarm traps including magical ones. -Battle Fortitude: +1 to fortitude saves and initiative. -Uncanny Dodge: Cannot be caught flat-footed -Fast Movement: +10 enhancement bonus to base land speed -Trackless step: Cannot be tracked in natural surroundings -Bonus Feat Psychic Warrior Features -Proficient with simple and martial weapons, all armor and shields except tower shields -Manifest powers -Bonus Fighter or Psionic Feats Cleric Features -Domains Good +1 caster level ‘good’ spells, Celerity +10’ base move -Turn Undead (+2syn+2true holy symbol) -Proficient with simple weapons, all armor and shields except tower shields -Chaotic Good Aura -Divine spells -Spontaneous casting of cure spells Bariaur Features: -Outsider: Gain the extra planar sub-type when not on Ysgard. Not subject to ‘person’ spells. -Darkvision 60’ -Quadruped: +4 vs. bull rush/trip attacks, 1.5x carry cap. Must wear barding and no boots -Powerful Charge: Ram attack 2d6+1.5x str. bonus when charging -Spell Resistance 11+class level -+2 Wills saves vs. spells and spell-like abilities -Keen senses: +2 racial bonus on Listen and Spot -Favored Class Ranger +1 level adjustment Powers Known (2 1st Level) -Expansion: become one size category larger (1 pp 1 rounds/level +2 pp 1 min/level) -Prescience, Offensive: Gain a +2 insight bonus on damage rolls (1 pp 1 min/level) Power Points 1 (+2Wis)(1 stored in Cognizance Crystal) Divine Spells -0 Level Detect Magic, Light, Virtue DC12 -1st Level Protection from Evil (D), Bless, Light of Lunia (Planer HB) DC13 Gear: Wand of Cure Light Wounds (750gp) True Holy Symbol (+2 turning checks) (500gp) Planer Atlas (+2 knowledge planes checks) (25gp) +1 Cognizance Crystal (1000gp) Mirror of Suggestion (Psi) (3600gp) Mechanus eye (100gp) (+1 on search when looked through) Scroll Spirit Weapon, Cure minor wounds x2, magic weapon, sanctuary (225gp) Backpack (2gp) Case, scroll (1gp) Bedroll and winter blanket (6sp) Quivers x2 20 regular arrows, 16 cold iron and 4 alchemical silver (11gp) Flint and Steel (1 gp) Waterskin x3 (2 water 1 wine) (3.2gp) Explorers Outfit Courtiers Outfit /w Jewelry (80gp) Clerics Vestiments (5gp) Thieves Tools MW (100gp) Healers Kit (50gp) Saddle Bags (4gp) Trail Rations x8 (4gp) Torches x2 (2cp) Books of Poetry (10gp) Bugle (5gp) Flute (5 gp) Holy Water x6 (75gp) Anarchic Water (25gp) Cash: 8gp, 11sp, cp8 10gp gems x3 Appearance/Personality He is an imposing figure, tall and muscular with a surprising grace and quickness. Curving horns like those of a mountain goat ram and as thick as a man's arm sprout from his head. Golden hair spills down his back like a mane and covers his flanks. While his upper body is that of a man with bronze tan skin and sleek musculature, his lower body resembles a Ram with golden hair, cloven hooves and a stubby tail. A goatee beard juts from his chin. He is athletic and capable of impressive feats of leaping and tumbling. His eyes and ears are keen and he misses little. His hazel eyes sparkle with mirth and a wry smile seldom leaves his lips. His features are sharp and angular, yet handsome. His voice is rich, but with a slight tremulous quality to it. He speaks boldly and never hesitates to share his opinion on any subject. He is a shameless flirt with members of the opposite sex showing little regard to race and seems to delight in exotic conquests. He revels in battling evil, especially devils. His blade and shield swing with equal vigor as he shouts war cries and prayers while racing from opponent to opponent literally running circles around his foes. He tackles social situations much as he does battles. Like most of his race he is lacking in social graces and subtlety. He is loud and opinionated. He charges into discussions tossing out barbs and quips with little regard for how they might be perceived. He tactics in seduction are equally blunt and despite abundant face slapping he is only slightly more reserved at these times. He enjoys music and poetry, but has little forte with either. He at least can recognize good music or poetry if not write or perform it. He wears a suit of shining mithril armor. A helmet with a long nose guard between high arches for his horns perches on his head. His back and chest are covered with think plates etched with a forest scene in bas-relief. Along his flanks run interlocking plates looking much like a lobster's back continuing the arboreal motif. Below this collection of plates is a skirt of pale green leather studded with small mithril disks. This skirt hangs down to his knees all the way around. His lower legs are protected by grieves of overlapping metal plates. A large mithril shield painted with a rampant unicorn on a forest green field is carried on his left arm. A pair of quivers bristling with arrows and a heavily built long bow hang to either side just behind where his upper and lower body are joined. Behind them is a pair of saddle bags. Over his shoulder is a long sword. The hilt is wrapped with wire and the blade is fullered and made of a grainy metal that seems to have tiny reflective crystals in it. The blade glows with a cool blue light that flickers occasionally with a brighter band of light that starts at the hilt and moves up to vanish at the point. A mace like weapon with an oaken hilt and a gray head marked by innumerable tiny holes hangs from a belt next too a brace of daggers. A glaive with dark stained wood handle and carefully honed blade completes his armament. An odd assortment of gear hangs on straps and chains around his neck including a crystal vial, a bronze eye with a green glass lens, a scroll case, a brass bugle, a large primative silver unicorn pendant as well as an alchemical silver hand axe. Background/History He was born in the forests of Ysgard. He spent his youth wandering the woods and peaks with his flock. He learned woodcraft and also was taught the lore of a priest of Ehlonna who is revered by his people. However, much as he loved the forests and hills of his home he felt a wanderlust even greater than most of his kind. He felt a calling to stamp out evil, but the peaceful lands of his birth held few such oportunities. His mind just seemed to see things differently than his fellows. He grew in strength and discovered he could enhance his physical ability with the power of his mind. This further seperated him from his own people in whom such gifts are rare. One day he chanced upon a battered group of adventurers who had barely managed to escape death through a planer gate. They had lost a battle with a band of demons. Young he nursed them back to health and led them to a place of gates where they could return to other worlds. He convinced them to take him along. While it was hard to leave his flock, he knew there had to be more to life. Soon, he was visiting planes vastly different from his home. He discovered that he liked meeting beings different from himself--especially women. His skills of forest craft and natural speed made him an excellent scout. He left the intrepid band of adventurers eventually to become a mercenary in fights against evil where ever he could find them. Category:Bariaurs Category:Scouts